Spiderkin
Background Spiderkin are the offspring of humanoid fathers and what many people have tried to make into mothers: driders. While most times end with the child not surviving being born from a large egg sac, others do and become much like their mothers but without the whole torturous act of creation. Shown the way of the world by both parents of two different worlds, the new spider must spin its own web in the world, either to catch the prey or become it. From their father, if he survives, the child at a young age is taught not to fight others unless it is necessary and not to judge others based on their cover. This is always their first lesson, as they at a young age do not understand that their mother and themselves are the strange ones. The mother however always teach the child immediately not to trust a single person of the outside world, that they only want to abuse them and use them for their own plans. Confusion is instilled in their minds at an early age and there is no idea which path they will take. 'Physical Description' With the somewhat slick sometimes lower body of the spider their mother originated with and the subtle national origins of their humanoid father. They stand about 6 feet tall, though their human torso seems a bit smaller than what you would expect. Their extra legs work and feel completely normal to them, giving spiderkin an advantage on mobility, though chairs are still a weird encounter. Some only have spider legs while others may have two legs vaguely humanoid but still work the same. The spider's nature may also affect the number of eyes or facial features, but you live with the cards you are dealt with at birth Society Not having a true society of their own for being so few and with birthrates low, spiderkin tend to at some point need to skirt off of the land where civilizations are for survival. Having to deal with stereotypes and racism leaves most Spiderkin in the dark as outcasts of society, wanting nothing more than to feel wanted by anyone. Trying their best to fit in, spiderkin tire themselves out doing anything and everything necessary to prove that they are not the monsters that they look like. Others accept the call to become the monsters that people fear and become outlaws. 'Relations' Spiderkin have a desire strong enough to fit in to not fully care who their friends are, though centaurs and other monstrous humanoids seem to understand the plight of being shunned for what they are. It is up to their own discretion how they feel about others, however. Drow are very confused about what they are for being a natural mix between what was once a punishment to them and what they are. Animals do not trust these strange spider people as most animals do not trust arachnids in general. Once considered a friend by a spiderkin, one would be considered a friend for life for seeing past what they are and to see them for who they are. Alignment and Religion Spiderkin tend to have two versions of how they live: Why should I care what others think about us...We are driders. The other half attempt to free their minds of what they are and focus more on who they are. The former tend to follow Lamashtu and tend to be chaotic, evil, or both, while the latter follows the Grandmother Spider because she sounds nice and forgiving or anyone else really for that matter. The latter also does not become indoctrinated into how they are supposed to feel, being completely free to be whoever they want to be. Adventurers Spiderkin tend to want to settle down the moment they get a chance, knowing that the more people they meet, the higher the chance they could be targeted. That is what was society would expect from such monsters. As reclusive as they tend to be, they are actually very nomadic and move about, securing areas to live and breed in a place they can truly feel safe in. Community matters to a spiderkin and they are willing to risk a moment of security for a chance of a brighter future. Spiderkin Racial Traits (RP 14) Ability Score Modifiers (1 RP): Quick to attempt their escapes and maneuvers but tough for the exoskeletons they are born with, spiderkin are tough opponents in a fight but their lack of education shows easily. +2 Dex +2 Con -2 Int Type (3 RP): Monstrous Humanoids (Considered vermin for entomophobe) Size (0 RP) Medium Speeds (See Quadruped and 2 RP): 40ft Land, 20ft Climb and a +8 racial to climb checks Quadruped (4 RP) '''Spiderkin have 8 legs. They gain a +12 racial bonus to CMD against trip attempts and a +10 foot bonus to their base speed. In addition, members of this race use weapons and armor as if they were Small (instead of Medium) '''Unnatural (2 RP): Members of this race unnerve normal animals, and train to defend themselves against the inevitable attacks from such creatures. Members of this race take a –4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect creatures of the animal type and receive a +4 dodge bonus to AC against animals. Animals’ starting attitude toward members of this race is one step worse than normal. Languages: Undercommon and the father's racial language. Spiderkin with high intelligence can choose between the following: Sylvan, Aklo, Common, or any human language (Except secret languages) Vision: (See Type) 60ft Dark Vision Spell Resistance Lesser (2 RP): Spiderkin have a bit of residual defenses in magic that their mothers held, giving a spell resistance of 6+ Character level Natural Armor (2 RP): The muddled nature of the form creates a weaker exoskeleton than their mother, granting them only +1 Natural Armor Light blindness (-2 RP): Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds members of this race for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. Alternate Racial Options Cosmic Luck: Sometimes the gods take pity, sometimes the world just isn’t in the mood to make a spiderkin’s life miserable. Nature is only as cruel to them as it is to others but, something more. The world seems on its side. Spiderkin gain a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws (Replaces Unnatural +2 RP) Jumper: Some spiderkin are not born with thicker exoskeletons, which make them better at jumping and are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump (Replaces Natural Armor) (+2 RP) Learned: There are the rare occasions that the local community that nears the home of the drider is accepting of her child and give them basic school, opportunities for further education, but most importantly, a fair chance. These few become lax due to society and are not as tough as their mother. Their Ability Score Modifiers become +2 Int, +2 Wis, and -2 Con (Replaces standard ability score modifiers) Lightbringer: Some do not hide behind the shadows and have embraced who they are, uncaring if they are seen. Sacrificing the teaching of protecting themselves the way their mother does, these few stick to the light. Members of this race are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spells or effects they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities). If a member of this race has an Intelligence of 10 or higher, it gains the following spell-like ability: At Will—light (Replaces Spell Resistance Lesser) Quick Reactions: Others do not wait for their mother’s gift to aid them, instead choosing to attack before they are injured, and the lack of weight aids them, gaining improved initiative as a bonus feat (Replaces Natural Armor +2 RP) Swimmer: Some spiders are more accustomed to the water than walls and trees, replacing their climb speed with a swim speed of 30ft (Replaces Climb +2 RP) Category:Race